


21 Candles

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is out and about, drinking with friends on her 21st birthday. She happens to meet upon none other than Jeffrey Dean Morgan himself. After a few more drinks, she goes back to his place, and nothing but fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Candles

My 21st birthday was exciting to say the least. Bar hopping with my best girlfriends? Getting completely and utterly sloshed? And overall having a great time? What more could I ask for? Oh, but my night was about to get a thousand times better….

We pull up to a unique club in Los Angeles, Room 24. An unusual name, I know. This is the 2nd (or third) club (I can't remember since I had at least 6 shots of Crown Royal chased by tequila) that we are visiting. My legs wobbly, I stumble into the building, followed by my friends, who are equally unbalanced. Seeing as how I'm drunk enough, I decide to get a club soda.  _ Let my friends have their fun _ , I think.  _ I want to be able to remember this night.  _

As I make my way back to the table with my drink, (stumbling and almost falling repeatedly), I bump into a rock hard body. My eyes travel up to the face of the asshole I have the unfortunate pleasure of bumping into. And just as I am about to tell him off, my mouth immediately shuts in stunned silence. I realize I'm looking into the hazel eyes of none other than Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He smells of a distinct and musky cologne with traces of leather and sandalwood.  _ He smells like a man.  _ I inhale his scent deeply, and marvel at how his figure looks in his dark leather jacket, black t-shirt, rugged combat boots and dark-wash denim jeans. He looks absolutely delicious. And gives off an aura of danger and excitement.  _ I love it _ .

Finally I manage to stutter/slur out, “S-sorry  Mr. Morgan,” and I stumble past him through the crowd, looking back to see him flash that dazzling and gorgeous smile of his as he continues on his way…

Successfully making my way back to the table, I share the tale of my encounter with my friends, whose reactions are a mixture of disbelief  and awe. They frantically scan the crowd to catch a glimpse of the famous actor, but to no avail. Resigning themselves to a sort of defeat, they continue their drinking and dancing.

While watching them bump and grind with some extremely attractive men, my eyes are caught yet again by the curious and piercing ones of Jeffrey. I hold his gaze for a brief moment then look away, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Even in the dim light of the club, it seems obvious what kind of effect his gaze has on me. He slowly makes his way over towards my table, buys me a drink, and introduces himself.

“Hey. The name’s Jeffrey Dean,” he introduces himself and sits down beside me.

“I know who you are. You’re a celebrity,” I state matter of factly. “Name’s Liz.” I stick my hand out to shake his, only to have him kiss my knuckles.  _ Oh fuck. He’s hot  _ and  _ charming.  _ I feel another blush wave over my face. I take a sip of the drink he had bought, hoping he wouldn't notice how red my face had gotten. 

“It's a pleasure, Liz. So, what brings you to the club? I come here almost every night to get away from the publicity and never have I seen such a doll as you,” he winks, snaking an arm around my shoulders to pull me closer. I smirk and bite my lip as he does so.

“It’s my birthday. I turned 21 today,” I chirp and nod, smiling like a child.

“Hm. Happy birthday then, Liz.”

“Thank you,” I take another, longer drink. “Do you wanna go someplace else and grab a beer?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” he chuckles, a knowing smirk crossing his face. “I know just the place,” with that, he guides me out to his car, a hand on my hip.

I laugh. “Oh good, cause I don’t. I had a plan to just hit a few bars then a club. But my friends had their own plans.”

He laughs and opens the door to his car for me.  _ Very charming. _ We drive to this small, hole-in-the-wall bar, making small talk along the way. Turns out he’s the type that listens to classical music, likes his coffee black, and reads the Sunday paper religiously. 

The bar in itself isn't very much. It's dark, dingy, and from the outside looks quite sketchy. But once we step foot into its doors, loud, raucous laughter graces our ears. The bartender takes one look at Jeffrey and waves in greeting, like an old friend. Making our way up to the counter, the bartender gives Jeffrey his normal, presumably a scotch on the rocks. I simply order a beer and make my way back to where he’s sitting, a table for two in the back. We talk and laugh and drink. One drink turns into two, which turns into three, which turns into several. At last call, we make our way back to his car where he states I'm staying at his place with no other option. “I just gotta text my friends where I’m at,” I slur, patting my pockets for my phone and sending the message once I found it. “Mm’kay. Let’s go, babe.”

We make our way back to his house, his right hand on my thigh the entire trip, his fingers massaging the muscles there. We talk about sex, life, and alcohol and how they all are related. It's  rather nice, if I do say so myself. Just as we are finishing our conversation, we pull into the driveway. I stare at his property in shock, which must have been obvious judging by the chuckle he gave. 

“Yeah, yeah, its pretty nice,” he says as if he’s said that a thousand times before.

“Pretty nice?! It’s gorgeous!” I exclaim, unbuckling and getting out of the car to look around more.

“This way, doll,” his hand slips over my butt, cupping it as we walk into the doorway.

The entryway to his house is magnificent. It's a long hallway with paintings on each side, all classics, ranging from Monet to Picasso.  _ Color me impressed. _ He's an art aficionado, as it would seem. Further down the hallway is a set of doors, each branching off into different areas of the house, one would presume. He opens the first door, which appears to be the living room, and in the middle of it sits a cream colored couch, with beautiful ornate lamps on each side. This room has photos in it, and most of them feature him and other assorted actors. The red wallpaper gives the room a sort of dark and seductive tone, yet it isn't too sexual.

He gestures towards the couch. “Sit, please. I'll be right back.”

I nod and sit on the luxurious couch. He leaves and I hear another door open and close. I guess he went to the bathroom. Looking at my surroundings, I notice how tidy he is, and how not one speck of dust is anywhere to be found. Along one wall is a shelf full of books and CD’s, and along another are various trinkets that I assume are from his childhood. 

After taking in the room, I start to let the reality sink in. I'm in HIS house, sitting on HIS couch. And for a moment this seems to make me panic, and I get up and start to pace.  _ Calm the fuck down, Liz. He'll think you're crazy. _ Breathing slowly, I calm down, pausing by the wall closest to the door, just as he comes back into the room. 

“I’m back.”

“Hi, back. I’m Liz,” I snicker at my own joke.

He smirks and stalks over to where I'm  standing and places a hand on either side of my head. “Hm. Funny and deliciously sexy. Just how I like my women.”

I bite my lip.  _ Oh sweet Jesus he wants to fuck. Thank you Lord I’m not on my period.  _ I smile at my own comments which makes him curious. “What’s so funny?”

I lie. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

He smacks his hand on the wall, scaring the shit out of me. “Tell me, kitten. What was so funny?” He whispers next to my ear, his hot breath blowing over my face.

I melt at his actions and bite my lip once again. I need to stop doing that or else I’m not gonna have one to bite on anymore. “I was just thinking to myself ‘Oh god he probably wants to fuck. Thank God I’m not on my period.’ Happy now?”

“Yes, thank you for asking,” I can feel his scruff move with every word against my cheek and I oddly don’t find it annoying. He presses a few sloppy kisses to my cheek. “It’s nice to know that you’re not on your period,” he presses closer as he kisses down to my collarbone and back up to start on the other side. I sigh as he kisses up and down my neck again, rolling my head back to give him more room to kiss. He nips a bit at my neck and begins to grind ever so slightly against my body.  _ Oh fuck he’s good. I should do something with my hands. Hair? Hair.  _ I reach up to tangle my fingers through his hair, showing him I like what he is doing. He finally kisses his way up to my lips where he kisses me hard. I meet his kiss and exhale deeply, remembering that I've been holding my breath. We begin making out and touching each other and grinding each other and next thing I know his hands are pulling my jacket and shirt off as he leaves hickies over my skin down to the waistline of my jeans. He looks up from his knees as his eyes lock onto mine. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes back, coursing my fingers through his hair as he kisses and bites and sucks his way back up to my mouth.

“Mmm ba--” he cuts me off.

“Nuh uh. Its sir.”  _ Oh fuck me. Now he’s gotta be kinky? _

“Sir...” I moan.  _ I could get used to that.  _ “B-bedroom?” I ask, biting my lip as he went back to work on leaving marks on me.

“Nnh… Yeah. I’d hate to break anything in here.”  _ What the actual fuck? Break anything?  _ He guides me through the door to his room, and stands right behind me, and whispers in my ear, in the most seductive tone, “Is this what you want?” 

His hands run down my sides, and I shiver yet again, and my heart beats faster.  _ Yes, this is what I want.  _ He plants little kisses on my cheek and my neck and shoulder and all I can think about is his touch, his scent, and the way he's making me feel. Noticing his hard member pressing against my back, my hands become clammy, my mouth dry, and my breath short.  _ Is it possible that my womb is quivering? _

I finally manage a soft and breathy “ _ Yes,sir”  _ and he spins me around and presses his lips hard against my mouth, grinding even harder against me. I feel a wetness pool between my legs as I become more aroused from his ministrations. He moves us towards the bed and gently pushes me down onto it. Just as I reach for his pants he swats my hands away.  _ What the hell? _

“Hmm, I don't think so, baby doll. I want to show you something new and I guarantee you'll like it.” 

I lay back down on the bed, and he climbs on top of me, pinning my arms above my head with one hand while reaching for something with the other. I feel a silky fabric slide across my wrists and I realize he's tying me up.  _ Oh shit.  _ I panic, unsure of the turn of events; he sees my frightened expression, and reassures me that it's only temporary. 

I relax and let him continue, still uncertain. He removes my bra and kisses from my collar bone  down to my belly button, and manages to open the button of my pants with only his teeth as both hands reach up to grasp my breasts and play with them.  _ Hm, talented. _

I moan as he flicks and kneads my nipples deftly and whimper when his hands leave my breasts to pull down my pants. The cold air hits my bare legs and I shiver. He kisses up my thighs and towards the center of my being, abruptly changing his course by nuzzling my hips.  _ Motherfucker.  _ He smirks at me as I squirm and wiggle, tugging at the silky fabric, knowing that he's teasing me and there's nothing I can do about it. His hand traces the skin on my thighs, and moves closer and closer to my core. I'm shaking in anticipation, and he tells me not to utter a single word or it'll take longer. Knowing what he meant, I say nothing and just breathe heavily. He removes my underwear in a single movement, and finally, his fingers rub my sensitive bud. I gasp, feeling intense waves of pleasure wash over me. The pace at which his fingers are moving becomes quicker and more frantic as his heavy breathing joins mine.  _ So close, so close,  _ I think,  _ please I need more… _

And then before I know it, the coil in my belly snaps and the dam breaks. I come, moaning and whimpering his name over and over, toes curling in pleasure, body convulsing in tiny little shudders. He chuckles darkly, a twinkle in his eye. Kissing his way back up to my mouth, he unties the silk fabric that binds my hands and kisses both my wrists.  _ How sweet. _

“Having fun?” he murmurs into my ear.

“ _ Yes,”  _ I breathe, still coming down from my high. 

“Ready for more?”

I nod, wondering what else he might have planned.

“Good,” he smiles and kisses my neck.

He stands up to light a candle across the room.  _ Oh now you wanna set the mood. _ “You ever fucked with candle wax?”  _ What? _

“N-no,” I trail off, watching him. He watches the candle burn a little, pouring the wax over a garbage can.

“Hm. So innocent. ‘S cute. This stuff won't burn or hurt. It'll feel like it's pinching a little wherever it dries. Are you okay with this?” He asks as he walks back over, candle in hand.

I nod.  _ It can't be that bad. It could be far worse.  _ “Yeah. I just have never done it before.”

He takes my hand, palm up, and drips the wax over my hand. I gasp and flinch, but before I can say it hurts, it dries. “See? I promise it won't hurt.” He kisses my fingers and pours the wax up the length of my arm as I squirm. “Ah ah ah. Stay still, kitten.”

“Yes, sir,” I say as he pours the wax over my chest then down my stomach and back up.

“Such a good kitten… Doing exactly what daddy says the first time,” he murmurs on.  _ Daddy? What the hell? He's got a daddy kink? Hm. I could do it. _

He pours the wax over my nipples, where upon contact, they rise up. I let out a soft moan, actually loving the feeling. He smiles and pours it down to my folds, watching me for a reaction. I moan out louder and arch my hips upwards. He chuckles deeply as I lay there, a squirming mess. “You like that, kitten?”

I nearly moan out a bit too loud, “Yes, daddy.”

He groans at the name and gives a sly smile. “Good girl.”

He sets the candle on the headboard and straddles my legs, pushing his fingers back into my folds without hesitation. I moan at his entrance and my back arches at the intrusion. My breathing becomes heavy once again, and his eyes take in the reaction he's causing. He smiles, and pumps his fingers faster and faster into me until I feel the familiar coil about to snap when--

“Don't you dare cum I haven't given you permission to cum,” he orders, and I look at him in bewilderment.  _ Since when do I need permission?? _

Not wanting to displease him, I say, “Yes, Daddy,” and hold off my orgasm as much as I can, willing myself to think of weird things so that I don't disappoint him. 

He abruptly stops and extracts his fingers from me, only to undo his pants and take off everything else. He stands before me, naked, and- ahem-  _ well endowed. _ My eyes betray the shock I feel and he meets my gaze.

“H-how will it..?”

“Don't worry it will.”

He climbs back on top of me and positions my legs above his head. 

“Take a deep breath,” he says, and I look at him quizzically before he enters me.  _ Ohhhh that's why. _ I gasp, not used to the size. He pushes forward a bit more before he stills completely, letting me adjust to his length. 

This is only making it harder not to come.

He searches my eyes, probably looking to see if he should continue. I look back at him, and nod. He pulls back and thrusts even deeper, and my moans only fuel the frenzied sexual energy God knows that resides in his body. 

He leans down and whispers, “Do you like this, baby girl? Tell Daddy how it feels.”

I moan, and search my head for words to describe the intense amount of pleasure he's giving me.  _ It feels… Amazing. Extraordinary. Pleasurable. Exquisite. _

“It f-feels sooo good.”  _ How eloquent of you Liz! Yeah ‘cause that'll knock him right out of the park! _

He stops, and I groan at the loss of movement. “I think you can do better than that,” he laughs, that boyish smirk of his crossing that gorgeous face.

“It feels amazing, pleasurable, exquisite even. I feel so full and my body shivers every time you thrust into me. You make me feel so good!” 

His smirk turns into a full smile and he continues to thrust into me. “Very good baby doll.”

I moan loudly, relishing the way he feels, and how I can feel every inch of him inside me, and soon I feel my orgasm creeping up on me.

“Je- I mean, sir?” 

He moans, “Yes?”

“I think I'm going to cum.”

And before he has a chance to say anything, my walls tighten around his long shaft and I come, shuddering violently. 

He exhales a disappointed sigh, and extracts himself from me. I groan at the loss of contact.

“I told you that you couldn't come just yet and you disobeyed me. I think you need to be punished.” 

_ Oh shit. I've fucked up. _ “W-what? Punished?”

“Mm yes. I think you need to be  _ spanked _ .”

A loud moan escapes my lips; the thought of him bending me over his knee and spanking me was oddly arousing. I swallow hard.

“S-spanked? With what?”

He goes to the closet and pulls out a riding crop, and some handcuffs. I instantly pale.  _ I've never done any of this before. _

He notices my horrified look and a flash of concern and worry crosses his features, and as he opens his mouth to explain, I cut him off. 

Mustering up my courage, and not wanting to disappoint him, I sputter, “It's okay. I can take it.”

The worry instantly leaves that beautiful face of his and he instructs me to turn around and place my hands behind my back. I do and he gently pushes the top half of my body towards the bed, so that my butt is up in the air. He puts the handcuffs on me, and a surge of wetness flows between my legs.  _ This is oddly hot. _

He takes the riding crop and slowly traces my backside with it, teasing my outer lips, and tracing it down to my clit. He inhales deeply, no doubt aroused by the sight of me bent over, unable to free myself. He's in control, and I'm completely  submissive to his charms.

“Okay, kitten, here are the rules. You are not allowed to speak, or cum. But you may speak the safeword if it becomes too much for you. The safe word is ‘pineapple’.”

And with that, he strikes my backside, starting with the left cheek. I cry out at the sudden pain, but he instantly rubs the sore skin with his hand. And the pain recedes, only to be replaced by pleasure.  _ This is hot. Why haven't I tried this before? _

He places a gentle kiss on my neck before he proceeds to strike the right cheek, and now I'm completely wet. The pain, the sting of the riding crop against my skin, followed by the euphoric pleasure, it's all so new and exciting. My body shudders in anticipation of the next blow, and the one after that, and the one after that. 

I bite my lip to resist the urge to speak, and fortunately I don't have to do so for very long because he removes the cuffs and pulls me up to him. I can feel his pulsating cock against my wet entrance, and he purrs into my ear, “You're such a good girl. Are you ready for your reward?” 

I moan, and manage to say “Yes, daddy,” and he swiftly enters me. I fall forward, completely overcome by the pleasure he's giving me, pumping in and out of me with such a fiery passion, as if he could only live if he was inside me. I can feel my orgasm building up yet again, and from the sounds he's making, I imagine his is as well. 

“How close are you, kitten?” 

“I'm so so close…. More please! More!”

He thrusts harder and faster, and my body can't take much more and I come harder than I ever have before. My walls tighten, and he groans, and comes inside me, panting and shaking, the power of his orgasm rendering him weak. 

We collapse in a tangle of sweaty limbs and he leans over and kisses my lips tenderly.

“How was that?” 

I smile. “It was amazing! Who knew you were so kinky?”

“I'm selective as to who I share it with. Most women aren't accepting of it.” 

“It was an intense experience. I don't think I've ever done anything like that.” 

“Well there's plenty more where that came from. Now kitten, let’s get some sleep.”

I snuggle into his arms and drift off, exhausted but sated.

  
  
  
  
  


I wake up to an empty bed, and a splitting headache. Sunlight filters in from the French windows on the east wall, and I look at the alarm clock on the bedside table and it reads 10:00 AM. My head is pounding, and I'm nauseous.  _ This hangover is a bitch.  _ As the fogginess of sleep fades away, memories of what transpired last night flood my mind. The club, the dingy bar, the living room.. And the kinky sex.  _ All with him. _

I feel myself turning red, and scurrying to find my phone, I realize I left it out in the living room on the couch. I search for my shirt, and then remember I left that out in the living room too.  _ Well Liz, great job on keeping everything together!  _

I debate on going into the living room and grabbing my stuff and leaving, but I decide against it. That would be too rude of me. While I have this internal battle, Jeffrey walks in, wearing nothing but boxers and a smirk on his face.

“Good morning, princess.”

“Mornin’,” I groan, hating everything and everyone no thanks to this hangover.

He hands me some pills which I presume are ibuprofens and pop them back dry. “Figured you needed them, considering last night's events,” he smirks slyly.

“Yeah. Thanks for the pills. The sex. The drinks. Everything. It was amazing,” I sat up to kiss his torso and up to his lips, curious to strike up morning sex.

“Mmm as much as I'd like to receive some amazing head, not yet. Breakfast is getting cold as we speak.” He takes me by the hand and leads me to the dining room, where gourmet breakfast burritos lay in a casserole dish.

“Holy shit those look amazing,” my stomach growls for emphasis.

“They taste better. Especially when hot. Eat up,” he urges. 

I sit down across from him, still naked, as we eat in comfortable silence. A thought crosses my mind, and I'm itching to ask him a vital question. But how do I word it? 

Finally, I manage to spit out, “Where the fuck did you learn all of that?!”  _ Nice Liz. So smooth and sophisticated. _

He snickers, and opens his mouth to speak, but closes it. He peers down at his plate and I can see the faint lines of a smile tugging at his face.  _ Ugh. Why does he have to be so gorgeous? _

He finally looks back up at me and says, “That's a secret. Plus, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me.”

“Try me.”

“‘'Fraid I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't say.”

“Fair enough.”

I go back to eating my burritos, and while doing so, I realize he's watching me.  _ Well no shit. You're naked, eating breakfast burritos. _ Suddenly self conscious, my face becomes warm from the steady gaze he holds. I give him a questioning look.

“You're probably wondering why I'm staring at you. It's because you're beautiful. Messy hair, no makeup, and you still look beautiful. Not many women can pull that off.”

I snort in an ungraceful manner. “Lies. I'm not beautiful. I'm plain. Plus my hair right now isn't even at its wildest stage of messiness.” 

He gets up and walks towards my side of the table and takes my face in his hands. He leaves light kisses, peppered along my jawline, leading to my mouth. He peers into my eyes. “You doubt your beauty. You are a treasure. Don't say you're plain, because I assure you, you're not.”

I nod, the depth of his words surprising me. Feeling full, I take my plate and put it in the sink. Turning to him, I leave a peck on his cheek and I saunter my way towards the bathroom.

Stopping in the doorway, I turn around and motion to him with my finger. “Care to join me for a quick shower?”

He smiles. “I thought you'd never ask.”

I hold out my hand for him to take and he grasps it firmly, and I lead him into the bathroom. 

Looking around, I gasp. The bathroom is gorgeous. The walls are covered in a tiled emerald green marble, with a white trim, and the sink looks like something out of an old Hollywood movie. The basin is wide with intricate engravings lining the sides, of what I can't make out. The chrome faucet shines brightly, and the mirror above the sink is oval shaped, with tiny light bulbs framing it. And as I look to my left, my eyes widen. The shower is enormous. A single shower head protrudes from the ceiling, and one each on the corresponding walls. A frail looking glass door provides as the entrance to the shower.

He laughs at my reaction. “Beautiful, isn't it?”

I nod. “It's more than beautiful. It's glamorous!”

He nuzzles my neck as I observe the bathroom closely. I can feel his hands faintly tracing my hipbones, and as he pulls me close to him, I snap out of my reverie. I turn to him and run my hands up and down his chest, up to his shoulders and down his arms, tracing the muscles on his biceps. I never noticed how muscular he was before. But then again I was mostly tied up last night. I peer up into his eyes, and I see hazel with blue rings around the edges.  _ They're gorgeous. _

He leans forward and crushes his mouth against mine, kissing me with a fervor that makes me melt. I twine my fingers in his hair, kissing him back, relishing the way my lips are pressed against his. His tongue pushes forward, demanding entrance to my mouth. I comply, and I moan when I taste his mouth.  _ So delicious.  _

After a minute of kissing me, he pulls away, and I whimper, but he just smiles at me.

“Don't you think we should get in the shower before all the fun begins?” he says seductively, running his finger along my jawline.

“Mm yes, let's get in,” I reply, and wink at him as I walk past him and into the shower. “Well, come on!”

He chuckles. “Saucy minx.” He takes off his boxers and follows me into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. 

I turn on the hot water, and it cascades on me from above, behind, and in front of me. The water pressure feels amazing against my skin, and for a moment I forget about any pending sexual activities with a certain celebrity. That is, until I feel him pressed against my back. I turn around, and plant a kiss on his lips, his jaw line, then his neck. He shivers when I nip a tender spot on his throat. I trail my kisses all the way to his collarbone and down his chest, past his abdomen, and finally to the tip of his shaft. I look up at him from beneath my lids, a mischievous smile on my face. Slowly, I lick the tip of his penis and he moans. Taking this as a sign to move  forward, I allow my mouth to envelop the tip, and I start sucking. He inhales sharply, grasping a support bar behind him, his legs wobbling, panting and groaning.  _ Completely at my mercy... _

“ _ Oh fuck Liz…” _

I stop sucking. “Yes?” I say in a voice dripping with fake innocence.

He groans at the loss of my mouth on his dick. “ _ Please… _ Don't stop!”

I giggle and resume my sucking. He pushes his cock further and further into my mouth until he reaches the back of my throat. 

“Please baby… I need you… ohhh…”

He loses control as he slips into my throat, and jerks his hips wildly. His deep moans turn me on and I feel myself getting wetter and wetter. Suddenly, he pulls out, picks me up and enters me fast and hard, and exhales the breath he had been holding the entire time. Thrusting into me deeply and without abandon, he moans my name over and over, like a prayer. 

“Ohhh fuck Liz…  _ Liz…. _ you feel so good…” he murmurs, his face buried in my neck.

“Yes... Jeffrey...oh god I'm so close… deeper…  _ please _ …”

Driving his hips harder into me, he growls into my ear, “ **_Cum for me_ ** _ ,”  _ and I comply, screaming his name as he shouts mine, coming the same time as I do.The force of my orgasm weakens my body and I become limp in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder, both of us panting, tired yet again. He sets me down gently and holds me close, the water from the shower now lukewarm. I look up at him and give him a little peck on the lips and turn away to clean myself off and he does the same. 

Exiting the shower, we dry off and head back to the bedroom, and I locate my underwear, bra, and pants. He opens the dresser and pulls out a grey t-shirt, blue boxers and walks over to the closet and takes out a pair of plain denim jeans. Leaving him to get dressed, I head to the living room to locate my shirt and jacket, and find both draped over a chair in the corner of the room. Slipping them on, I scour the couch for my phone, grabbing it and checking my messages. 

The only three I have are from the same person, Camilla, my best friend.

‘ _ WHERE ARE U?’  _

_ ‘WHO R U WITH?????’ _

‘ _ Liz ANSWER ME IM GOING CRAZY!!’ _

I call Camilla, and she picks up on the third ring.

“Liz! Why weren't you answering my messages? I was worried that you had been kidnapped!”

“Cam, calm the fuck down. I'm perfectly safe, I promise.”

“Is it true that you're with… you know…”

I think about this for a moment. Then I remember I had sent her a text last night about having drinks with Jeffrey, and I decide to protect his privacy.

“No Cam. I was drunk. I went home with some random fucker I met at the bar. I'm still at his place and I'll be home soon.” 

“Oh you mean bitch. I thought you actually were with  _ him _ ! Okay then. I love you and I'll see you soon! Bye!”

“Bye Cam.” I hang up, and as I start to get up, I see Jeffrey in the doorway of his bedroom, his eyes staring at the floor, a sly smirk on his face.

“Some random fucker, eh?” He slowly looks up at me, and raises an eyebrow.

I open my mouth to explain. “If I had told her who I was with, she would've told everyone. And I really don't want the publicity. I imagine you don't either.”

“I appreciate that.” 

I smile at him. “Our little secret?”

He shoots me a dazzling grin. “Yeah. Our little secret.”

I get up from the couch. “I think it's time for me to go home. Mind driving me back?”

“Not at all,  _ kitten. _ ” 

I shiver a little bit at the nickname, and images from last night run through my mind.  _ Control yourself, Liz. _

I head for the door and he follows suit, grabbing his keys and a jacket along the way. We get into the car and he pulls out of the long winding  driveway, and into the street.

We’re silent, and I only speak when I'm giving him directions to my house. 

He pulls up to my place and I get out of the car, and as I'm about to shut the door, I find myself curious. 

Sticking my head back into the car, I pose my question. 

“Will you at least tell me where you learned that candle thing?”

He laughs. “Let's just say it's something I learned a long time ago, from someone special and dear to me.”

Knowing that's all I'm going to get out of him, I nod. “Okay.”

I close the door, and he drives off.

_ What an eventful birthday,  _ I think to myself.  _ I'll never have another one as good as this. _


End file.
